A Dog Ride In Central Park
by QuayJaquelinXeomaraZendaya
Summary: Dan is looking for a clue and Ian catches up with him, all of the sudden two people riding a giant dog show up. Dan has a plan to ride the dog with some extra bonuses. No flames please!


_**A/N: **This is just a quick one shot that I thought of one day. My friend and I were talking about how most of the PJO and 39 Clues crossovers don't really have any focused on Dan, so here is one just for Dan. I hope you enjoy, and no flames please._

**Dan POV**

I sprinted through Central Park searching for the next clue. Amy was on the other side of the park looking too. We split up when the Kabras showed up. We decided we can find the clue faster and be harder to find if we were alone. Amy and I agreed to meet Nellie at the Empire State building in a half hour. An arm reached out behind me and grabbed the hood on my jacket.

"Hello, Daniel," Ian's British voice said. "Would you like to tell me your cl- what are you doing?" I had been mocking him with my hand, making it talk every time he spoke, which included a weird face.

"My name is Dan! D-A-N! I know Cobras are stupid, but come on, it's only three letters." I complained.

"Why did I get stuck with you? Where is your sister?" Ian grumbled.

"You sound upset, Cobra. My love alien sister isn't here to protect you from my ninja skills now."

"You don't have any skills, besides annoying people."

"Oh, yeah? I've been training with monks! Just watch me." All of the sudden this giant black dog flew out of no where with two people on its back and crashed into us. The people tumbled off. I got up and brushed myself off. "That is sooo cool! Where did you get that dog? I want one!" I screamed to the two new guys.

One guy was tall, tan, and had black hair, and sea green eyes. The other one was shorter, pale, and also had black hair, but he had brown eyes. The taller guy laughed.

"Mrs. O'Leary, here, was a gift from a friend," he said. The pale guy petted the giant dog.

"Percy, we better get going," Pale Dude said.

The taller guy who I now assumed was Percy replied, "I know, Nico." They turned to get back on the dog when an idea struck me, an idea to get a ride on the dog.

"Have you guys seen my sister? I can't find her, I'm lost," I said as innocently as I could.

"What does she look like?" Percy asked.

"She has red hair, she's tall, and she has eyes like mine," I replied, keeping up the cute kid act.

"Yeah, there's a girl over on the other side of the park looking for something," Nico said.

"I'll take you there," Ian said. _Oops… he was so quiet I forgot he was here._

"But… I don't know you," I said trying to act scared. _Not really a problem considering who I'm dealing with._

"Yes, you do, Daniel. I'm your cousin. Stop playing around." Ian pulled out his dart gun annoyed.

"Whoa, dude, calm down," Percy said from behind me.

"Who are you?" I cried. "I want my sister!"

Ian lunged for me. I ducked and covered my head with my arms. No need to really, since Percy intercepted Ian. Ian turned the gun on Percy and shot. The dart hit Percy, but it bounced off. The giant dog picked Ian up from behind on his suit collar. Ian screamed something about suing for his suit and dropped his gun.

"Toss him away, Mrs. O'Leary," Percy said. _I love this guy._ The dog threw Ian away. I couldn't see where he went. Percy and Nico had a quick discussion. "Why don't we give you a ride to your sister?" Percy asked me. _Sweet, my plan is working better than I thought!_

"Okay," I said quietly, on the inside I screamed with joy. We all got on the dog and Percy whispered something in its ear. The dog ran straight towards a tree. "Umm… guys?"

"Relax, it will be okay," Nico said.

It was chilly and dark and I loved it. The dog seemed to go straight through the tree and out another one. Amy's back was to us.

"Amy!" I yelled and jumped off the dog's back. Amy spun around as I hugged her. I had to keep up the innocent kid act, so the guys wouldn't get suspicious.

"Dan, are you okay?" Amy asked concerned.

_I wonder what she's more concerned about: me hugging her or where I've been._

"I'm okay. These two guys saved me from this evil British dude with a gun and he knew my name. They gave me a ride on their dog. Can I get one like it?" I told her. Amy looked up and gasped.

"W-what is t-that?" she squeaked.

"My dog, I'm Percy by the way, and this is Nico. Your brother got attacked, but he should be fine now," Percy explained. Amy relaxed visibly.

"Okay, thank you for helping him. Dan let's go back to our hotel," Amy said.

"Alright," I told her. Turning to Percy and Nico, "Thanks, guys; I hope I can see you guys again." I waved and so did they. As Amy and I walked away Amy told me about the next clue and her experience, when she finished she demanded to know what happened to me. I smiled as we walked.

_I only wanted to ride on the dog. Instead, I got to see Ian get beat up, Amy freaked out, and ride the dog. This couldn't get any better! _


End file.
